Tis the Season for Possible Disaster
by HaloAngel
Summary: It's Christmas for the Guard, which means, of course, clueless gift giving, the patter of little feet, and above all, the love of the Named.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Merry Christmas to any devoted readers I still have left! :) I've had a hankering to do something, and it's a school break, so...enjoy!!

***I would recommend reading the other two GoT stories I wrote first, but it's not completely necessary. **

**"Christmas waves a magic wand over the world, and behold, everything is softer, more beautiful."**

**-Norman Vincent Peale**

**"Look, Charlie Brown, let's face it. We all know that Christmas is a big commercial racket. It's run by a big eastern syndicate you know."**

**-Lucy, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_**

**Isabel**

Secretly, I've always believed in the magic of Christmas. Not in the legend of the fat old man who breaks and enters- Matt tried to make me believe in Santa Claus until he finally realized when I was in Year 8 that I was just humoring him, and that Mum had spilled the beans years ago. Even without the fairytale though, it holds something magic, some feeling of peace and joy throughout the Earth-

"What the HELL is up with the weather?"

Except, apparently, where Dillon trods his huge feet and mouth.

"I mean, seriously, it's a monsoon. WHY do we not get snow? It's like it's an Armageddon of water out there- if it's still raining on Christmas, I'll…I'll…"

"Please finish that sentence." Ethan's lying on the couch, half listening to Dillon, half-engrossed in the football rerun on TV. "I'm sure the weather gods are just terrified right now."

"There's still a week until Christmas, I'm sure it'll stop by then." Rochelle walks into the living room- her living room, actually, where Ethan, Dillon, and I are all sitting- looking tired but absolutely gorgeous even in jeans and a t-shirt. Ethan obviously thinks so too- he pops up immediately and kisses her.

"Are you feeling alright? Tired? Here- there's a spot on the couch."

Rochelle smiles gently at him. Since giving birth to Kaylee Laura Roberts a month ago, she's been pestered continuously by an over-protective Ethan. "I'm fine, just tired. Wrapping presents for you all is no easy task."

"Did you hurt yourself with the tape? Are you bleeding anywhere from misplaced-scissor accidents? Oh my God- DID THE WRAPPING PAPER CUT YOU?" Dillon actually nails Ethan's voice and tone dead-on, which, I swear, is the only reason I laugh.

Rochelle's gentle smiles are really only reserved for Ethan and small children. Dillon gets a look that could kill if she had the power.

"Sorry. Um. Really, it's cute that he worries, I have his man card for safekeeping until he wants it back- OUCH! _Sorry_! I really am…"

Dillon is saved by a thin cry from the bedroom, which grows into a wail.

"She's awake." Rochelle springs up and rushes away. "I call NOT waking up with her tonight."

"Shouldn't Matt and Neriah be back with the kids by now?" Ethan looks at the VCR clock, set by Arkarian after 3 hours of effort, which indicates that it's almost time for dinner. The two Immortals took Evie and Gabe to the mall for some "Christmas shopping." Very well meaning, but we all have a tendency to spoil the kids, and Neriah has the largest heart I've ever known, and Matt will do anything she does. So outings with Uncle Matt and Aunt Neriah tend to have slightly disastrous aftereffects.

"I bet Neriah bought Evie a whole store." Dillon groans, but I see the goofy smile that spreads over his face. Evie is his basically adopted daughter; he's dating her older sister, Jocelyn, who takes classes at the community college. They live in her apartment, about a mile away from this little house. Jocelyn and Evie also happened to have come through the portal in time from ancient Athens.

"Gabe's probably going to be on sugar overload all night." Ethan can't quite keep the expression of dread on his face. Gabe is the little boy that he and Rochelle adopted after accidentally bringing him from medieval France.

Yeah. We've got our issues.

Gabe and Evie, both 6, also happen to be members of the next generation of the Guard, the Chosen. Arkarian will begin training them either this year or the next, whenever he and Matt deem them ready.

We can hear the shrieking even before the door opens, and the two kids race in at full speed.

"MUM! DAD! UNCLE MATT LET ME DRIVE! HE LET ME DRIVE THE RED CAR!"

"Aunt Isabel!" Evie sees me first and comes running. "Aunt Neriah says to show you these!" She points to her ears, where there are large diamonds glittering. "They're Sparklies," she says importantly. "Aunt Neriah says they're practice."

"They're not real. Clip-ons." Neriah assures me from the doorway, having heard my thoughts. "They're just practice, right Eve?"

"Right!" From the little girl's smile, she could really care less that they're not real piercings. As I'm assuring her that she's heartbreakingly beautiful, Rochelle comes back in the room with Kaylee in her arms.

"Matt. You let my 6-year-old drive?"

"It was around the parking lot!" Matt assures her, exchanging looks with Dillon and Ethan, who doesn't look at all upset. "And it was a Porsche. Every man should know what that feels like at some point in his life."

"This is true." Ethan looks at his wife with an insolent grin.

She rolls her eyes, but is interrupted from further scolding by the arrival of a tall redhead woman, looking completely modern in a skirt and flowery tank top. "Hello, everyone!"

"Hey, Jocelyn."

"Jocelyn!"

"Jossey!" (From Evie.)

But it's Dillon's reaction that we all love to watch. His eyes light up and his smile turns from a smirk to a genuinely goofy 100-watt grin. He stands up and goes over to her immediately, making Evie giggle with delight as he kisses her sister. Jocelyn and Dillon hooked up pretty soon after her arrival in Angel Falls, much to the satisfaction of all who enjoyed watching her force humility on him.

"Finals all over?"

"I'm a teacher!" Jocelyn beams. She powered through a five-year program in three years, proving that Dillon got incredibly, incredibly lucky.

"That's awesome! I guess that means a celebratory dinner is in order then." Dillon smiles.

"Aww, that's just _adorable_." Ethan smirks from the couch. "With you paying and EVERYTHING?"

"_Shut up_." Dillon mouths when Jocelyn leans down to see Evie's new earrings.

"He said a bad word." Gabe immediately reports to the room.

"Alright, alright everyone- I think it might be time to leave." Neriah nods to the couch, where Rochelle has passed out on Ethan, with baby Kaylee sleeping peacefully on her chest.

Everyone tries to leave as quietly as they can, although Dillon grabs Gabe and twirls him over his head as the little boy laughs gleefully. "Me too!" Evie demands, stretching her arms out as they file out the front door.

"Guard meeting tomorrow!" Matt reminds everyone, ever the dutiful leader.

I stay a few minutes after everyone else, making Gabe sit down and calmly eat some Easy Mac before he runs to his room to play.

"Thanks Iz," Ethan is absentmindedly stroking Rochelle's hair. "We really appreciate your help. With school and work and the kids, it's not easy for Rochelle. I already know she's stressing over presents." Rochelle goes to school part time and looks after Gabe and Kaylee during the day while Ethan works. Shaun died last year of heart failure, leaving his leather-working shop and quite a bit of money to his son. Ethan knew nothing about leather-working, so he turned it into a bookstore. It does pretty well in business, but he and Rochelle have a lot to pay for with young children and school. Neither one of them will ever accept financial help either, although Matt and Neriah could get it quite easily.

"Aren't we all," I sigh. "I haven't the slightest clue what to get Arkarian. And it's a week away."

"Isabel. You're like a Christmas-spirit Nazi. You ALWAYS have gifts by November."

"Shut it." I wish I could hit him without waking the sleeping girl and baby on his chest. "What'd you get Rochelle?"

His grin vanishes. "Yeah, about that…"

*****************************************************

**I didn't write this for the reviews, but a hello would be appreciated! It's been a long time, and I'm sorry.**

**-Halo**

* * *


	2. Santa Has it Easy

**These were written within 12 hours, there's one more coming. It's just Christmas fun, please don't judge on the grammar and word mumbo-jumbo!**

**"Christmas isn't only getting too commerical, It's getting too dangerous."**

**-Linus, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_**

**"One of the nice things about Christmas is that you can make people forget the past with a present."**

**-Unknown, but very wise.**

**Matt**

I'm in Arkarian's chambers earlier than usual, because Neriah sent me away while she wrapped presents.

To my surprise, Ethan is already there. "I just have no ideas. What do girls like?" Ethan has his head in his hands, while Arkarian is smirking at him.

I get it straightaway. "Is this about a present for Rochelle?"

"Yes." Ethan's response is muffled. "Girls suck."

"You're 22 and married with two children." Arkarian points out mildly. "The time for 'girls suck' is rather past I think."

"I have no idea what to get for Neriah either." I admit reluctantly. "I mean…we're Immortal. We have anything we want. If we want a vacation, we can go to medieval Greece and chill on a deserted beach. She doesn't need jewelry. Cloths are just dangerous."

"What do you do for birthdays and such?" Arkarian asks patiently, not bothering to hide a smirk.

"Wait a minute. What did you get Isabel?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well," Arkarian clears his throat, "I made a scavenger hunt with a bunch of poem-clues that all take her to places that are important to us. Then, at the end, is a necklace with a diamond pendent similar to the one worn by Queen Guinevere."

"Holy Hell." Ethan groans.

"While I'm happy that you're taking care of my sister so well, please realize that you just raised the standards for every guy here to levels that cannot possibly be equaled. Ever."

Dillon chooses this moment to burst in. "Guys. I'm FREAKING OUT over what to get Jocelyn."

"Join the club. We'll get jackets." Ethan sounds defeated. "My problem is that I'm married to the least romantic soul in the world. I love her, but when I asked her what she wanted, she said 'Well, we need a new toaster.'"

I laugh at that one- Rochelle is the hardest person in the world to buy gifts for, as I've personally experienced.

"My problem isn't what to get her. I think I know. I'm just not sure if it's good."

"Wow, Dillon, please be a little bit more vague." I say. The stress of Christmas is getting to me a little bit.

"I just," he runs a hand through his hair. "I mean, _I'll_ love it. And I hope really hope she does. But I don't know…right?"

"Wow, you did it. That was more vague." Ethan grins.

Dillon gives him a withering look. "Listen. I want to ask Jocelyn to marry me this Christmas. Give her an engagement ring and all that. Do you think she will?"

For a second we're all speechless. Dillon showing signs of being a grown-up will do that to you.

"Congratulations, Dillon." Arkarian is the first to recover. "I'm sure she'll say yes. Almost positive actually. You couldn't have picked a better time of year either- all women want an engagement ring for Christmas."

Ethan looks at me bleakly. "You realize that nothing we can possibly do is going to top either of them, right?"

"Where do they sell really good toasters?" Arkarian pretends to think.

He's saved from Ethan's fury by the arrival of Rochelle and Isabel, laughing hysterically over something completely unrelated. "Hi boys," Rochelle looks around, puzzled by punctuality of all the guys. "What's going on?"

Isabel looks like she knows exactly what's going on though; if her smug smile as she flits over to kiss Arkarian is any indication. "I'm sure we don't want to know."

"Are Gabe and Kaylee at my mom's or Jocelyn's?" Ethan wants to know.

"Your mom's," she replies immediately. "I thought she could use some quality grandkid time."

This is Laura's first Christmas without Shaun, and although it's nowhere near the grief she went through with Sera's death, she's not doing amazing. None of us expected his death; it kind of casts a shadow over the holidays this year. Ethan's doing much better than I would have expected- he has a family of his own to look after now.

Jimmy slips in at the back of the room and takes a seat by Arkarian. He's felt the effect of Shaun's death the most. Shaun was the last member of the old Guard left besides himself, the other "old man" at the meetings. It's the same way I can't imagine not having Ethan there at meetings to balance me.

"Alright guys, there's not much activity going on in the Underworld, as far as we can tell." I begin. "It seems as though Radames is giving us our own Christmas vacation."

There is an uneasy rustling at this. Radames has been persistent in his attempts to corrupt history and the world, although he hasn't yet proven to be the mastermind that Marduke was.

"When can I go on a mission?" Rochelle's voice pops up.

"When you fully recover from popping out a baby from your-"

"Dillon. It's been a month. I'm fine. And able to go on any mission you need." Rochelle looks at me with pleading eyes. "I need this for my sanity, Matt."

_Not yet. I'm still worried about her. She's got too much on her plate to be going on missions yet. _Ethan lets me know his opinion through his thoughts.

"Well, there isn't one at the moment for anyone. We'll talk about it when it becomes an issue."

We won't, I'm overprotective, and she knows it. It'll be open for discussion never, but she'll be going on missions within a few weeks somehow.

It's a short meeting. "Alright everyone," Isabel stands up at the end.

"Here we go," Jimmy mutters.

"Isabel." I groan.

"Oh, leave her alone. Go on, Iz." Rochelle glares at us.

"What?" Dillon whispers.

"Isabel is kind of a Christmas freak." I explain. "Like, seriously. She used to make our house into the North Pole every year. My mom and I dressed up as elves for the 12 years of my life."

"_Anyways_. We're having a Christmas party on Christmas this year, with everyone and their families, at Ethan and Rochelle's house."

"What?!" Ethan starts to complain, but Rochelle puts her hand over his mouth. Dillon makes a whipping noise.

"_Anways_. Be there. You have no choice, really, bring presents."

"See?" I whisper loudly.

"I think it sounds fun." Neriah speaks up, lovingly whapping me on the head. "I need to finish shopping for the kids- want to help?" The question is directed at the girls, since obviously we guys are hopeless at present-giving.

They're incredibly enthusiastic, of course, and saving the world is temporarily put on hold for the sale at Toys-R-Us.

"I give up. Maybe a toaster AND a microwave?" Ethan groans once they're gone.

"How do I give her the ring?" Dillon asks.

"You bought it?" I'm surprised again at his maturity. "Like the actual ring."

"Yeah. Here," he pulls a small box out of his coat pocket. It's perfect for her, I think- a modest size diamond on a band, with little amythests around it. "Her favorite color is purple," he explains nervously.

"It's good, man." Ethan nods. "Now what are you going to do with it?"

"No idea." Dillon sighs.

"Well think about it," Jimmy speaks up. "What makes her happy? What does she love more than anything?"

It's quiet for a minute as we all rack our brains.

"Oh." Dillon's head snaps up suddenly. "OH! Thanks Jimmy!" he calls out over his shoulder as he hurries away. The rest of us look at each other blankly.

"I have never in my _life_ had Dillon get an answer before me." Ethan is in shock. "Jimmy, could you help me out please?"

"Don't get her a toaster."

"Thanks." He rolls his eyes. "I have two days until death."

"The answer, I think, lies more in what she already has. Something which she treasures, but would never think of doing herself."

The cave is silent again. Then: "Oh wow." Ethan looks happier than I've seen him in a week. "Jimmy. Thank you. See you Matt, Arkarian. I've got a lot of work to pull off."

When he's gone I throw my hands in the air. "_What?_"

Arkarian and Jimmy are laughing openly.

"Jimmy. When did you become wise?" I demand. "And can you help me too?"

He shrugs. "Oh you know. Puzzles have long been part of my trade. As for your gift for Neriah…"

I await the sage bit of wisdom that will save my ass and Christmas. It doesn't come.

"I think you can come up with it on your own. After all…you lead the Named. What's a trip to the mall?"

"What'd you get my mother?" I ask, out of curiousity.

"That was easy. Socks."

"WHAT?!" I whirl around. "After all that good advice- 'don't get a toaster'- and you get Mum _socks_?!"

"Sometimes it's the simplest things in life, my boy," he winks.

And then, I have it.

* * *

**Give me a hey? And maybe tell me what you thought?**

* * *


	3. Peace on Earth, and Not Screwing Up

**LAST ONE....thanks for reading guys. I don't know if I should continue writing more GoT fanfiction, switch to something else, or give it up completely. I don't have a lot of time anymore, growing up is hard. But I would absolutely love to keep trying.**

**"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all year."**

**-Charles Dickens**

**Rochelle**

"_Where is she? Girl!" _

_I hide terrified in my closet, under the shoes, as my father rages on. _

"_Leave her alone, Michael! It's Christmas. Every child wonders about Santa Claus. She's 6 years old." The voice of my mother is terrified too. Both of us know what his drunken rages are like. I'm amazed that she's even trying to defend me. It's a Christmas miracle._

"_I'm sorry!" I sob as he tears open the closet door. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Santa Claus doesn't have to come here, he doesn't! I just wondered why he didn't! It's okay, it really-"_

"_SHUT UP! Santa Claus doesn't exist, stupid slut. He's not real. The sooner you learn that and GROW UP, the better." On the words "grow up" he punctuates his point with a blow that makes me fall. Dazed, I look up and see my mother crying in the corner, forever unable to stand up to him. _

"_Repeat it! He's not real!"_

"_He's not real." I whisper obediently as I wait for the blow of his belt. "He's not real, he's not real, notreal, notreal-"_

"Rochelle. Come back. Come back to me." I feel Ethan shaking me awake, and I know I'm having a nightmare. I roll into the safety of his arms, unashamed to have tears running down my face as I press it into his chest.

"It was like it was yesterday," I cried. "I was…he was…"

"I know," he breathes into my hair. He's dealt with this every Christmas since we began living together. "That was a long time ago. You're safe. Our children are safe."

_Safe_.

"Come on," he suddenly rolls out of bed. "I have to show you something."

"What if we disturb Santa?" I try a feeble joke. He grins anyway and holds out his hand. I take it and follow as he leads me down to the other bedroom, where Gabe is sleeping peacefully. His little curly head is just peeking out of the covers as his arms and legs sprawl everywhere, a leg uncovered. His breathing is deep and even, and as we watch him, he gives a little sigh and smiles.

I realize I'm smiling too, remembering how excited he was to go to bed for once, just so Santa would come sooner. He was in his pajamas right after dinner. Ethan had to convince him to watch Bob the Builder with him for awhile before hitting the sack.

Kaylee, in a crib across the room, gives a little cry and starts to fuss, as if she realizes that we're awake and wants to take full advantage of it. "Shhh, shhh…" I make little sounds as I cradle her, calming both of us. "There we go, baby," I say softly. "You're alright."

I look up to see Ethan watching me with a goofy smirk on his face. "What?" I whisper defensively.

"You're very cute as a mother."

"Cute?" I cock an eyebrow as I settle Kaylee back into her crib.

"Well," Ethan comes up behind me and wraps me in a tight hug. "Drop-dead sexy, also."

"That's better." I smile as we watch our children sleep.

"My point," he whispers in my ear, sending chills up my spine still, "is that our children will remain untouched. Our children will never know the evil you did, and yet despite that, you grew up to be one hell of a woman. Together, we'll be an amazing family."

_Family._ I love that word. When we leave the kids' room, Ethan doesn't lead me right back to the bedroom, he leads me to the living room, where we've placed all the presents already under the tree. "Here," he hands me a package that I've never seen before. "It's from me. I think you can use it now. It's technically Christmas morning I suppose."

It's a box, around the size of a toaster. Ethan's excited grin tells me that it's something more exciting…

A glass box.

"Wow, Ethan, it's…"

"No, no, no," he _bounces_ up and down with excitement. "Shake it."

I give it a little shake, and immediately in its depths a picture forms. It's the one of I love of Ethan, playing with Gabe in the backyard in the leaves the year after we got him. He's holding the little boy upside down over a pile of leaves as Gabe shrieks in delight.

"Shake it again," he says quietly.

I do, and the image changes to a memory.

"_Mommy, when are the cookies going to be ready?" Gabe runs in the kitchen with his Superman cape flying behind him. "Santa will be here soon!"_

"_It's 3 pm, bud." I say. "We've got some time. They'll be ready in time for tonight."_

"_Okay!" Gabe zooms out, making noises and shrieking. "DADDY!" Ethan has come home from class. _

_He comes into the kitchen. "Hi, I love you. Merry Christmas."_

"_No, you're not getting any dough." I smile. "These are for Santa and Gabe. Not you."_

"_Okay, fine," he pretends to look hurt. "I'm a man, I can deal with that." _

_I turn around and all of a sudden he's there, so close that our noses brush when I turn. "You're not getting any dough."_

"_Oh I know," he whispers, and then his mouth is on mine. I'm so lost in the kiss that I don't even realize that he's reached into the bowl behind me and has a finger full of dough. "Sucker," he laughs as he dances past the reach of my fist. _

"_I hate you." I mumble, knowing that the complete opposite is true. _

I laugh at last year's memory, and shake the box again. It's a picture this time, with Kaylee at the hospital. I'm in the bed with Kaylee in my arms, with Ethan standing over me, an enormous, goofy grin on his face. Gabe has climbed on the bed too, staring at his little sister with a look of completely adorable puzzlement.

"Do you like it? I had to get some help from Jimmy, and the Atlanteans, but…"

I've never been good with words, so I kiss him instead. I don't think he minds.

**Neriah**

Isabel has really outdone herself with this Christmas party. I know she and Arkarian have been at Ethan and Rochelle's house since noon, working on decorations and food. Rochelle and Jocelyn are helping too, while Ethan plays with Gabe and Evie. They just be the most spoiled kids in Australia. We've all showered them with presents, obviously, because they're so adorable. I'm watching Kaylee, helping occasionally, but unable to put the little girl down.

She's so tiny, so perfect, with Rochelle's green eyes and Ethan's unruly brown hair. She'll be beautiful someday, and hopefully a part of the Chosen when she's old enough.

Matt comes over around 4, to help with…well, nothing, just to see me basically and bother Isabel.

"Matt! Have you ever hung up tinsel before? Have you?" she has her hands on her hips.

Uh-oh. "Here," I run over and give him the little girl. "Take Kaylee, I'll do the tinsel."

"Thanks," he gives me a peck on the lips. "Before you do that, though, I left something in our rooms. Could you run back and get it? It's just on the table."

I give him a look. "You're such a boy."

"I love you. Please?" he sends me a smile that I can't refuse. Ever.

"Fine."

It's not like it takes me more than a second to pop back into our rooms in the Coliseum, looking around for the thing that Matt forgot. I see it straightaway, a present, wrapped quite horribly.

_To Neriah_, the tag reads, _From Your Secret Admirer_.

I smile and decide to open it here, away from everyone else. He used about a whole roll of tape, which creates problems, but eventually the wrapping falls away to reveal a tapestry.

I catch my breath as the ornate gold thread border grabs my eyes and the floral embroidery on the edge. It's the center, though, that's the true masterpiece. It reminds me of Rochelle's blanket with the silhouettes of the Guard, but this has more than the silhouettes.

It looks like a picture, a recreation of one of our meetings. Ethan and Rochelle are laughing at Dillon, who is making a joke that is making me laugh hysterically and Matt glare. He's holding my hand, though. Isabel and Arkarian are in deep conversation to the right, unaware of anyone else. Shaun is there, too, talking with Jimmy and watching Ethan.

The sight brings tears to my eyes. With the death of Shaun, Rochelle and Ethan having a family, and Dillon growing up, I've been worried about the changing of the Guard. Losing our mortal friends, forgetting them as the Chosen and all future generations come forth. Matt and I will always be here, watching as Ethan, Rochelle, Dillon, Jimmy, and Jocelyn all pass on. Eventually Isabel and Arkarian will go too.

But looking at this tapestry, I smile and remember.

Matt doesn't startle me as he comes up behind me. I can feel him there, but I can hardly see him for the tears in my eyes.

Immediately he looks upset. "I'm sorry, Neriah, I just thought that you'd, I mean-"

"No, no, no." I put my hand on his lips to shut him up while I gather words. "This is the kindest, nicest, most wonderful…I love you. Did Laura help?"

"She did. And Jimmy," he admits sheepishly. "But most of the work was done by handmaids in the 15th century. I paid them well and gave them the materials, and they were all too happy to oblige."

I laugh delightedly as he kisses my neck. "I admit, I doubted you for awhile there. But you've quite exceeded my expectations."

We're late to the party.

**Jocelyn**

If there is one thing I've learned in my three years in modern times, it's that nobody throws a party like Isabel.

There are 30 different kinds of snacks, with turkey due out of the oven in an hour.

"You know, usually turkey is on Thanksgiving, and there's roast beef or something for Christmas." Matt comments. He likes to make his sister turn red in the face apparently, and wasn't here all afternoon, so he missed the commotion.

"Well we _would_ have had _ham_, but _someone_ decided that it would be _funny_ to play catch with the meat before it was put in the oven, and the dog next store _loved _it, so _now_ we're reduced to poultry."

Ethan and Dillon both try to shrink. Dillon ducks behind me. "So many scary voice inflections coming out of such a tiny, beautiful girl."

"Save it, Dill." Isabel can't stay mad on Christmas, but it's not part of her personality to forgive and forget quickly.

There are a lot more people crowded into Rochelle and Ethan's living room than I've ever seen before. The Guard is here, the Tribunal, Ethan's mother Laura, and the children are running around somewhere. Lady Arabella has made a particular favorite out of Evie, and between my sister and Gabe I think they own all of Toys-R-Us by now.

Lord Penbarin is holding Kaylee while Rochelle is having a silent heart attack, Ethan and Matt are playing a raucous game of foosball. King Richard is examining the Christmas tree extensively for some reason. Laura is talking to Neriah on the couch, while Isabel and Arkarian have disappeared into the kitchen.

I just sit and take it all in with a smile. A few years ago, I had Evie and no family, and Christmas was just another day to wake up and work. If Evie was lucky I could buy her extra food on the holiday. I look over at Dillon with a smile as he plays with Evie. He's turned out to be an excellent man, for all our sore beginnings. Living without him would mean that I don't belong here, or anywhere.

Sometimes I've wondered why he holds on to me. I'm a human, with no special powers, no extreme beauty like Rochelle or Neriah, no help to him at all in the Guard. Neriah comes over frowning at my thoughts. I haven't learned to control them quite yet.

"Jocelyn-"

"I know."

"No, you don't. Before you came along, Dillon had no one. He was the butt of every joke, the idiot of the group, and totally lost. Now…he's still the idiot of the group and the butt of every joke, I guess, but he's grown up. He's a man. You don't see the way he looks at you, but I do. We all do. Trust in that," she gives me a small smile. She's always been the most protective over Dillon, and used to scare me a little, but her words are kind.

"So you don't think he's going to chuck me then?"

Her smile becomes quite large. "Actually…"

"Jossey?" Evie's little hand paws my knee.

"Not now, Eve, I'm talking."

"This is important." I look at my little sister, who is more solemn than I've seen her in awhile.

"What's up, Eve?"

Then I see that she's holding in her hand a little box. A jewelry box, actually. Like the kind that usually holds a ring. "Evie…"

"Dillon asked me if it was okay that he's going to be around for awhile," my six-year-old sister explains to me patiently. As if I was the one who'd just outgrown the toddler years. Which is good, actually, because at the moment I feel like I have.

"And I said that I think it's a good idea. So now he says that you have to say yes. And this is for you." She holds out the box and I take out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

Finally my eyes find Dillon's in the crowd. He looks nervous, but his smile is reassuring, the most wonderful thing I've ever seen, and suddenly my stomach has grown wings.

His eyes don't leave mine as he makes his way across the room, and I don't let them. It isn't until he's right in front of me that I dare to blink. "Hi."

"Is that a yes?" he breathes, looking at the ring that I've put on my finger.

"You are, without a doubt, the craziest man I've ever met. The most frustrating, the most tiring-"

"Is that a no?!" he looks half-crazy. Rochelle is grinning, and as I look around the room, I realize that all eyes are on us.

"Yes."

"YES IT'S A NO, OR YES IT'S A YES?!"

"It's a yes." I smile and kiss him, hearing Neriah sigh.

"Dillon's getting married. So weird. So weird." Rochelle mutters to herself, but not in a bad way, just a shocked sounding way.

"You owe me ten," Matt whispers to someone.

"MATT!" Neriah's shocked voice rings out.

"Fine, five."

"_Matt_."

"Hey, Dillon didn't make the whipping sound."

"Dillon's slightly busy at the moment."

"Can I plan it? PLEASE?"

"Isabel, nobody else would dare."

"It's a Guard wedding. You know it's not going to go according to plan anyway."

"Your wedding was a fluke-"

"DINNER!" Arkarian's voice breaks through everything, and everyone troops into the dining room, where a long table has been brought in and set up.

King Richard makes the toast. "It's been a hard year. The passing of Shaun Roberts was hard and unexpected, but we stood through it. Radames hit us hard this year, too. We had the strength for that. To all that we have accomplished in this glorious year, and to all that we'll accomplish in the next. To the joy of what is, and what is to become-" he nods at Dillon and I "- and to the kindness and love that we all share. This is the true meaning of Christmas. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a-"

"Not your line." Matt cuts in.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's from that _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. Everyone knows that. Even Gabe here does, right bud?"

"Right."

"Well, of all the things to-"

"It's okay, sire, the rest of it was good and sounded original. We'll let it slide."

"Well, I NEVER-"

"Who wants turkey?"

It's a merry Christmas for everyone. After all, when, in the Guard, is it ever not a merry affair?

* * *

**God bless guys, and good bye for now.**

**-Halo**

* * *


End file.
